


Promise You'll Save Me

by Moonlight_Darkblood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abused Eren Yeager, Abusive Original Female Character, Abusive Relationships, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cutting, Depressed Eren Yeager, Eren is in Denial, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi Spoils Eren Yeager, M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Darkblood/pseuds/Moonlight_Darkblood
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a young 15 year old who goes to school and gets good grades. He had a good life, a loving family and great friends. Sometime near the middle of his second high school year, he met a girl and they started going out. They were the perfect couple, kissing and cuddling in public, but after awhile, it became abusive. Now usually when people think of an abusive relationship between a male and female, they think that the man is the one abusing the woman. But not all cases are like that. Just like Eren's isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am just on a roll with these deep and somewhat sad stories. I wonder why my brain likes sad stories like this? Idk whatever. I just write it 'cuz why not.

“I-I really like you, and I think you’re handsome. Um...I know we don’t know each other very well yet...and I was just wondering...would you...would you like to go out with me?”

A young girl stood before Eren Jaeger, a kind hearted and passionate teen at the well known Shiganshina High School. It was surprising to him that one of the most sought after girls at his school took interest in him. After all, he was a nobody to most. Just a nerd who always got the highest grades next to his friend Armin and didn’t talk much. He didn’t necessarily want to date anyone just yet, but he had heard a lot of good things about this girl, so why not give it a shot? Eren smiled gently, his messy mop of brown hair swaying peacefully in the passing breeze. The sunlight caught his eyes and brightened his mesmerizing mediterranean green eyes. “Yes, I’d love to go out with you.” The girl, Vanessa, grinned wide.

She ran up to the boy, jumping on him and causing them both to fall down. Vanessa giggled and Eren joined in on her laughter. “Thank you! Thank you so much, Eren!” Both their friends were off to the sides. They were whistling and applauding them. Eren and Vanessa blushed, they were happy. “So are you busy this weekend?” She asked. The brunette shook his head. 

“Nope, I’m free.” He thought for a minute. “What types of foods do you like, Vanessa?”

“Pizza, burgers, steak. Basically anything,” she replied. 

“California Pizza kitchen sound good?” Eren asked. The girl nodded and Eren asked if he could take her out that Saturday around evening. They both agreed and hugged each other right as the bell for next period rang. The two of them said their goodbyes, both over the moon. Eren got to his class later than normal, everyone turning their heads towards him because he was usually early. Armin, one of his best friends with a blonde bowl cut and eyes as blue as the ocean was going to ask what was up when he sat down, but the teacher came in then. 

“Eren,” the teacher pointed at the boy, “I need your help with something.” The brunette stood up and followed her out of the room. As soon as they were outside the classroom, Eren spotted someone new. He was short, but intimidating as all hell. The guy had neat black hair that was split in the middle. He had an undercut, too. His eyes were narrow compared to Eren’s large, innocent ones. They were also set into an everlasting bitch face, and his mouth was set in a frown. His eyebrows were thin and furrowed, and his skin was pale, but not in the sickly way. Eren wondered how someone who lived in Southern California could have such white skin. His own was a lot darker, but it still wasn’t tan like most. Kind of like a peachy color. 

“Eren, this is Levi Ackerman,” the teacher gestured to the small boy. “Levi, this is Eren Jaeger.” The brunette immediately put a smile on his face, reaching out a hand to Levi, who took some time before grabbing his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Levi,” Eren said genuinely. 

“Likewise,” Levi said nonchalantly. Eren was taken back by his voice. It was deeper than most kids his age, and it had a thick accent to it. It was hard to detect where it was from, but he guessed somewhere in northern Europe. France, maybe?

“Eren, Levi here is an exchange student from France,” called it, “and I was wondering if you could show him around since you already did all the work for today’s lesson.” Ah, so that’s why she called him out. The brunette nodded, saying he would be delighted to do so. The teacher thanked the teen and walked back into class, leaving the two alone. 

“So, Levi I-” Eren started, only to be rudely interrupted by the midget. 

“Just drop the fucking act, brat, and show me around the goddamn school,” Levi snapped at him and started walking. Eren furrowed his brows to create an annoyed expression and was about to retaliate when the shorty interrupted him yet again. “And don’t talk to me unless it has something to do with this fucking place.” The brunette fumed, catching up to the guy. He had no idea why Levi would be acting so rude to him, but it was pissing him off. He literally had no reason at all to be so grumpy and snappy. The boy let out an exasperated sigh, but didn’t say anything else, thinking that if Levi didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t even try. And here he was having a great mood after getting a date and this frog had to bust in and ruin it. 

The tour took almost the whole day just to show the essentials of the place. This school was giant so there was a lot to show. Levi remained silent most of the time, only adding a few snarky comments here and there, and to groan really loudly when they found out they had all the same classes together. Way to absolutely obliterate Eren’s mood completely. Luckily, the rest of the day went pretty fast, and the days after that, too. Eren would go about his usual routine, only adding avoid Levi to the list of everyday school activities and the occasional flirt with Vanessa. 

Eventually, the day of the date came, and Eren couldn’t be more nervous. He took about an hour to decide what to wear and even got flowers before picking her up. She looked absolutely stunning. The date went great, and they hit off really well. They had a lot in common, and they both seemed to enjoy the other’s company, so they arranged another date. They went out for almost two months before Eren finally got the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. He was a nervous wreck and stuttered a lot, blushing furiously. Vanessa thought it was cute, and kissed him to shut him up so that he didn’t embarrass himself anymore than he had to. She accepted his proposal and they were officially dating. 

They were the perfect couple. They would kiss and cuddle and spend a lot of time together. Together, they went many different places, only being intimate a couple of times, only to realise that they weren’t ready for that kind of stuff, but they didn’t mind. They stayed together happily and did a ton of things together. Eren would do anything to make her happy. He met Vanessa’s friends and befriended them, often going out with them on the weekends. His parents were happy that he had finally found someone who he loved and who loved him back, and they supported him. Everything was good, but eventually, Eren noticed a difference in her behavior. 

“Hey babe?” Vanessa came up to him one day with her laptop. Eren hummed in acknowledgement. “I really like this top, but my parents won’t get it for me. Would you get it for me? Please?” The boy looked at the screen, only to find that it was almost two hundred dollars. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. 

“I would love to, but I can’t. It’s really expensive and I don’t want to go against your parent’s will.” 

“Oh no, I understand. Sorry to have asked,” was her response. About two days later, Eren checked his credit card account, only to see that two hundred dollars were removed. He checked what it was that he could have bought and saw the same top Vanessa wanted him to buy from two days back. He had just brushed it off at the time, thinking that she couldn’t have done such a thing. But it kept happening over and over again. Eren confronted Vanessa and she had burst into tears, accusing him of not loving her, which he did, so he brushed it off yet again. Then, not long after, she asked if he could move in with her, since she lived alone. The brunette had said yes and moved in with her. This was about halfway through the school year. Now that he lived with his girlfriend, he had to get a job to help support her. She had a job, too, and didn’t want her to be burdened.

Eren managed to get a decent job at a local Costco, which paid him twenty dollars an hour. Everything was doing fine for a while again, but things started to change again, but not only with Vanessa, but with himself, too. Eren became more secluded and less cheerful. The stress he carried from before increased in weight. And yet, Eren kept holding on, saying it was for Vanessa, that this was all for her. Oh, how much of a fool he was. She would cry whenever she didn’t get what she wanted, threatening to break up with him, saying that he didn’t love her. And Eren would always give in to her. The third trimester of school started, and she showed more and more of her true colors. 

She would always say, “I don’t like how you’re always spending time with that girl,” or, “You’re with your friends too much, don’t you want to be with me more?” Vanessa even went as far as to make him choose between her and everyone else. “If this is going to continue to work, you have to choose, me or your friends?” And of course he chose her, so he lost contact with his friends. One day she even quit her own work, saying that working was his job, not hers. Eren had to get another job to be able to feed both of them, and to give Vanessa what she wanted. His grades dropped greatly, and he almost didn’t pass the year. The brunette thought, maybe it would get better, maybe she would change and things would go back to the way things used to be. But...it only got worse. 

She would slap him for every mistake he did, publicly humiliating and asserting her dominance. He was forced to stay with her whenever he wasn’t at work, forced to do things he would never do if she wasn’t there, and he hated it, but he still somehow loved her. 

Life was hell for Eren, but one day, he snuck out while Vanessa was out, and he finally made a friend. Her name was Mikasa, and she was a transfer student from Japan that was starting at his school next year. She was very kind to him, and they got along well. Vanessa didn’t know, but she suspected something was going on with Eren with how much extra time he was taking outside of the house. Vanessa had followed Eren on the last week of summer vacation, and she was furious when she saw him with Mikasa. He looked so happy with the other girl, and that was something she could not allow. Eren went home later that day, taking a few shortcuts to get back quicker. He was crossing one of the narrow streets near his house when he saw his and Vanessa’s car driving towards him at full speed. Eren had leaped out of the way as fast as he could, but the car had managed to drive over both his legs, breaking them both severely. It was when he saw his own girlfriend get out of that car that he realised, he should have left her.

Eren had woken up in the hospital after that, with Vanessa and his parents there. The whole time, he had to fake comforting his girlfriend. When the doctor had come in and told him that he would have to have a risky surgery, he cried. His parents had left hours after, the same time Vanessa had driven him home after the surgery. Later that night on the news, Eren heard that there was a car crash that had killed seven people. When the news reporters had said the names of the people who had died, his blood ran cold, and he threw up. Both his parents, Carla and Grisha Jaeger, were two of the victims of that car crash. He cried again, and Vanessa came in the room, slapping him in the face. She then forced herself on him and bruised his whole body. 

She had said to him after his countless pleas to stop, “I won’t stop, because I’m your girlfriend, and that gives me entitlement to do what I want, and you can’t do anything to stop it.”

Eren had woken up the next day unable to move. There was now a deep scar inflicted on his brain, and he was driven into depression as his supposed ‘girlfriend’ beat him everyday. Scars littered his body, and the brunette now only wore long sleeved shirts to cover the ones on his arms, and the most prominent ones on his wrists. All he wished for was for someone to save him and give him purpose in his life again. And so comes the first day of his third year in high school. A year that will hopefully give back his freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter. I just didn't know when to end this one, so I just stopped it early. I hope everyone likes the story so far. I decided to write this because I think that we should be aware that abuse can go both ways, and we shouldn't shun a guy away because he tells someone that he's getting abused by a woman. Don't be afraid to tell anyone if you are in a relationship like this. And remember, girls, if you find yourself controlling your boyfriend's life, you need to stop. You're being too controlling on his life. Treat him like you would want him to treat you. 
> 
> Be safe you guys! ღˆ◡ˆ)ノ♡ ♥

Having Vanessa, the girl who ruined his life roll him into school was torture. Eren wanted nothing more than to get away from her, but he couldn’t. She had driven over his legs and now he had to be pushed around in a wheelchair. The brunette didn’t want to be in high school, he didn’t want to be anywhere. The fact that he would have to pretend like everything was fine with his life, pretend that his life wasn’t being torn apart made him want to scream. Why couldn’t that girl just leave him to parish. It’s not like she cared about him anyway. 

 

Eren had to put on a fake smile for everyone as he pretended to feel like he and Vanessa hadn’t fallen apart. As she pushed him down the hallway, he saw his friends. He waved to them, and they waved back about to walk over to him. His girlfriend then immediately changed the direction to her own group. Eren stared back at everyone with pained eyes, but he reluctantly turned around. Vanessa’s friends fussed over him and he had to fake his gratitude for their words. They asked him to tell what happened, but he remained quiet. His enslaver told them all a lie. She had faked crying, slumping onto Eren and causing him to yelp with the weight she put on his legs. Vanessa only continued to “sob” for attention, and the brunette knew that he had to give in to her. If not, well...he didn’t want to think about that. 

 

Eren didn’t have Vanessa in classes until after lunch, which he was thankful for, but it also made him afraid. She dropped him off at his first class, faking her support for him, her love for him. He couldn’t say that he hasn’t got used to her putting on a perfect mask for everyone else. Maybe if he saw it sooner, he would still be happy. Maybe his mother and father would still be alive. The brunette rolled himself to the back of the class while ignoring the other student’s gazes. He let his own mask fall and break on the ground. Unlike Vanessa, he wouldn’t hide who he was from everyone, not while she was gone at least. 

 

Once he was at the back corner of clas, he got out his things, not caring about anyone or anything. Eren just wanted this day to be over, just like every other one. Just like this hell. The teacher walked in, introducing herself and asking everyone else to say their names and something about them. When he was called on he stated simply, “I’m Eren Jaeger.” Nothing else was said. The teacher had asked him if he wanted to say something else, but the boy just shook his head. She didn’t pry from then on. He didn’t pay attention to the lesson, only letting his hand just everything down as his mind shut out the world around him. It was a trick Eren had learned when dealing with the times that Vanessa was angry. It seemed like a constant thing for him these days, getting lost in the void of his mind while his body was scarred. That was the one of the only ways to keep his mind from breaking. 

 

The bell signaled that the class ended, Eren still mindlessly moving about. The world around him blurred for a moment, turning black for a second before he wa able to open his eyes and see again. He was now at the other side of the room, watching as his body flopped onto his wheelchair. It was weird watching himself from afar, but it was not uncommon for him. An ‘out of body experience’ he had discovered, was something that also became more common to him. Watching on from a distance as he was beaten or passed out. This time he had passed out. It was probably from the bruising he got earlier in the day. That didn’t matter though. 

 

Eren stood still, continually watching over his body as it slept. No one was in the room at the moment and he himself couldn’t move around. Then someone stepped in to the deserted classroom. It was a short male, pale skinned with raven hair styled in a middle split and undercut. The brunette realised that he recognized this person, but he didn’t know from where. The boy stood still for a moment, gazing with slightly wide eyes at the sight of him slumped over the wheelchair. His body had one hand reaching down towards the ground where his notebook lay open, his other arm on his lap. His upper body was tilted down towards the ground while his hair covered his face. Eren was ashamed that his body was found in such a state, but honestly, he should have been used to it now. 

 

The short raven haired boy quickly walked over towards his body, lifting it up until it was sitting upright. He then picked up his notebook, reading the page over. Eren couldn’t see what he was reading, but he guessed it didn’t matter because not long after that, the boy closed the book and put it away in his backpack. The teacher then walked in again, gasping at the sight. She told the boy to take his body over to the infirmary and the teen clicked his tongue in a weird manner. It sounded so familiar to the brunette, but he couldn’t place his finger on where it was from. The boy then took his wheelchair in his hands and started rolling him out of the classroom. Eren’s consciousness moved on it’s own, following his body and the stranger. The raven had a stone cold face on the whole time, not giving any emotion away. It was only when no one was around them that Eren saw the tiniest hint of worry in his posture. 

 

His body was rolled over to the infirmary in no time at all and the teen let himself in without knocking. The nurse looked towards him and her eyes widened. “Oh, what happened?” She said with worry evident in her voice. Eren had heard that voice countless of times in the past year, so it didn’t surprise him. What did surprise him, tought, was the short teen’s voice. 

 

“Walked into my second period class to find this kid passed out in the back.” The voice was firm but nonchalant at the same time. It was obvious that he had an accent in his voice, but it was almost drowned out by a perfect californian one. It was deeper than Eren had thought it would be, but maybe this teenager was older than he thought. Something kept nagging at the brunette, though. He knew he had heard that voice before. Question was, where?

 

The nurse thanked him for his kindness in helping him and dismissed him. Eren watched as the mysterious stranger leave the room with a seemingly more relaxed attitude. Was that teen worried for him? Eren couldn’t help but think that as the shiny black hair of the raven disappeared. The nurse moved around the room, getting ice packs and water, along with some prescribed medicine of his. He looked on from a unoccupied seat as she fussed over him, then finally his body was put in the bed closest to him. There he stayed for half of the school day, watching over his body until his consciousness finally thought he was safe. Eren’s vision blacked out as he rejoined his body in a resting state. 

 

He woke back up again some time later on the couch of their appartment. It was dark outside, and Vanessa was nowhere in sight. It was calm indoors, something that he wasn’t used to when fully awake. There were no weird smells of her perfume or awful candles, only the breeze flowing into the room from an open window from the outside. The sounds of rushing cars, the light pitter patter of the raindrops against the windows, it would have lulled Eren back to sleep. A crash then sounded in the bathroom and he came to the dreadful realization that he wasn’t alone. Vanessa came storming out of the bathroom with an expression filled with absolute fury. The brunette tried to pretend to be sleeping, but she didn’t buy it. “Eren Jaeger!” She screeched at him. The girl made her way around the couch towards him. She harshly grabbed onto both of Eren’s broken legs, squeezing as tight as she could. The boy gasped for air as it took all his energy not to cry. He panted and wheezed at the pain. 

 

“Vanessa. S-stop!” He managed to say in between his ragged breaths. Hissing at the pain, she only applied more pressure on it. Eventually there was a painful cracking noise, and she let go. Crystal tears of pain flowed down from Eren’s eyes. What was it that got her so angry that she decided to hurt him even worse? Vanessa only huffed and walked away, seemingly happier. The tears wouldn’t stop falling from broken and dull green eyes. He heard the bedroom door slam shut, and he did his best to muffle his sobs. Although his body ached from all the pain, he needed to cut. Cut, cut, cut, his mind urged him on. The brunette stumbled to the floor and slowly dragged his way over to the bathroom. He fumbled with opening the skink draws, digging around until he found the razor blade. Eren threw off his shirt as quickly as he could and started slitting his body. Arms, shoulders, ribs, stomach, it didn’t matter. He just needed to feel grounded. Vanessa had broken his bones again, and it hurt. It hurt that he had to go through this, but there was nothing he could do. 

 

Eren cried himself to sleep that night on the cold tile floor of the bathroom after cleaning everything up. He felt so weak and pathetic. Those were one of the worst feeling he would have. The brunette wished his mother wa there, to hold him close, to comfort him, to scold him for his mistakes. He wished his father was there to urge him to do his best, to make sure that his life was in the right track. But most of all, Eren wished someone was there to take care of him. Someone to make him feel whole again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plz give me feedback and comments! (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)
> 
> Updates will probably be random


End file.
